Summer Wind
by PetrovaLover
Summary: After years of being locked up, Veronica Rodriguez is finally free. Just as she gets to have her breath of fresh air she gets sucked in another situation. A situation that deals with the future of all mutant kind.
1. Augustine

Augustine was a facility that held mutants against their will. They used them as test subject to see how they were who they were. Scientist poke and probe them like animals so that they could see how they function and how to be like them. They would dissect those who had the healing ability. They would open them up ,while the person was still awake, and pull out their intestines, cut off limbs and infect them with deadly diseases.

One of those test subjects was a 12 year old girl named Veronica. She was taken from an orphanage that had burned down from a freak accident. Augustine swooped in and took in the kids that had the X gene. Those who didn't were killed by getting gassed in their room as they slept.

Veronica's sister was one of them. She was only nine but that didn't stop them. When Veronica heard the news, She just shut down. She wasn't aware of what was going on around her. When it was her turn for experimentation, She didn't care. It was like she turned off her emotions.

They have broke her physically, mentally and emotionally to the point where she doesn't even recognise herself when she looks in the mirror. All she sees is a girl with eyes that hold so much pain, anger and darkness. She remembers how she used to be so carefree and filled with life but now she looks like death himself.

It would take years until she finally felt the sun on her skin and be able to breath in the fresh air, but for now she's locked in a prison both literally and figuratively.


	2. Test Subject

Veronica was sleeping on her worn out mattress when she was woken up by her two usual guards coming in and grabbing her by the arms. She instantly woke up, but didn't put up a fight. This is was an ordinary morning for her. Get taken by sunrise, get tested, eat, and sleep. It was a recurring cycle that has been going on for about five years. Even though they have done everything and anything to her, they still keep experimenting on her.

She was dragged to Dr. Jung's office, but on her way there she saw all the other prisoners. Most were the recent kids that they took which are between the ages of five and thirteen. The rest were about her age or older. Jung was curious as to how the experiments would affect the different age groups. He still received the same results, but he continued to do it for entertainment purposes. That is a reason as to why there's about fifty subject in the facility. Everyone else couldn't survive the painful procedures that they were given.

The kids that she saw as she walked by were dangerously thin. She was able to see how hollow their cheeks were, which makes their eyes look bigger than what they naturally are. She felt bad that they were here but not enough to show it physically.

One of the two guards that was dragging her pushed her into the room of pain and misery and there she saw the devil himself, Dr.Jung. Doctor Jung was a short, chubby man with brown hair and stone blue eyes, he wore these circular glasses that stood at the edge of his nose. He stood behind a surgical table that was covered with blood. It had so much blood that Veronica could taste it in her mouth. The Doctor turned to greet her with a fake smile on his face.

"Good morning Veronica, did you sleep well?" He asked her, but wasn't actually interested in her answer as he kept moving the surgical utensils around. He was cleaning the blood off of them from a previous patient. She guessed that the person didn't survive the procedure, because she could smell the body in the next room.

Veronica didn't answer him which caused him to let out a chuckle. He stopped cleaning his tools and turned fully towards her.

"You know if I didn't know any better if say that you don't have a tongue, but I remember how it grew back when I cut it off when you didn't respond to me." He said casually mentioned to her. He wanted to show her that after all these years he still has the power over her and he does. He has been the one that inflicts the most pain to her. Others had the courtesy of numbing her during procedures.

"I slept well, thank you for asking" Veronica dryly said. This is the longest time that she has ever spoken. She usually answers with yes or no, but she knew that Dr.Jung wouldn't take it as an answer.

Her reply made him clap his hands with joy. "Good because we have a long day ahead of us" he said as he snapped his fingers. The guards got her and strapped her to a nearby chair. She didn't struggle, she let herself be numb and let them do what they wanted.

The man slowly walked towards her and he began to run his hands on her hair. Her hair was oily and dirty. They only cleaned them once a week, but she doesn't consider that cleaning. They only spray them with scorching hot water that leaves their skin red and irritated. She knew that it was showering day when she heard the others scream in pain.

The doctor tutted, "It looks like you need a haircut, my dear. Luckily, I have the tools to do it", he grinned.

He got a scalpel and began to cut off her scalp off. Veronica's screaming filled the cold room. She tightly gripped the chair as he kept slicing her skin. She could feel the cold air touch her open wound. Veronica thought that after all these years she would be used to the pain but she wasn't. Tears began to swell in her eyes and soon feel down to her cheeks mixing with the blood that was dripping from her head.

When he was done cutting her scalp, he began to examine his subjects brain. He quickly began to inject her with an anticoagulant to prevent her from healing for the time being. The Doctor soon began to touch the organ with his tool. He stopped when he found the part he was looking for. He slowly punctured it with a long, thing needle. Veronica jolted from her seat. She tightly grabbed the seat handles as she screamed making her throat even more raw that it was before.

Suddenly, she stopped. She stopped screaming.This caused her to panic more.

"Hmm, this is interesting" the doctor muttered as he continued to poke around her brain.

Veronica could only open and close her mouth like a fish. This is the first time that Dr.Jung has used this technique. She was used yo him opening her up and messing with her insides but never her brain.

After a while, he pulls out the needle from Veronica's brain making her let out a big gasp. "This gave me an idea!" Doctor Jung excitedly said. He put the needle in a different part of her brain making her lose consciousness.

She opened her eyes only to see Doctor Jung's face. She could smell his awful breath from this close distance.

"Fire" he randomly said. By just that word Veronica tensed up. "Lake" She clenched her hands to the arms of the chair. "Death" she tried to cancel his voice out but couldn't. "Blue" she could feel this burning sensation begin to start on her head. The Doctor only needs to say one more word before she lost control. "Gun"

Veronica's brown eyes turned crimson red. Her entire deamenor changed. She's went from being a scared animal to an emotionless machine.

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. He began to laugh in joy that his little subject has completely turned into his personal weapon.


	3. Curiosity

It was 8:00 am. The day was like any other day. It was warm and the wind blew making the trees dance in glee. Around the trees, children played in the small park in Rodrick, Texas. The children ran around as their parents watched them and talked to other parents. Children let out laughs and screams of excitement as they chased each other and played tag.

Amongs the parents was a young woman. She was sitting down in a park bench she looked deep in thought as she watched the children play. Her thoughts were filled with wonder. She wondered why children are so happy. She saw them get excited over the simplest things. Their laughs made the adults smile at their children's joy. She tilted her head in confusion at her thought.

Why is she thinking of That?,She thought. She looked at her hands and observed them. She was only 24 years old, but her hands told another story. Her hands were rough from all of the actions that Augustine told her to do. Unspeakable actions that would cause the average person run in fear. She sighed at that. She realized that she would never find a person that would accept her as herself.

She closed her a eyes for a moment until she felt something touch her leg. She opened them to see a red ball by her leg, she picked it up carefully. She observed it for a while until she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She turned and a saw a little boy. The little boy was wearing a blue shirt with dirty white pants from playing in the park.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I have my ball back?" A blond boy walked up to her. He hand his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking towards the ground. She could hear his heart beat a little faster and could see him sweat a bit.

"Here", she gave him the ball and as soon as he got it he ran towards his friends , but not before glancing at her again. She smiled at his retreating form before getting ready to leave. She stood up and dusted herself off. She began to make her way home which was about 3 blocks away.

Her heels clicked against the pavement floor. She saw how all these people around her were happy and chatting with each other. She still doesn't understand the concept of happiness. She saw how an elderly couple strolled down the street,hand in hand, smiling as they happily chatted about their grandchildren and their youngest son is soon to be a father.

A few more blocks until she reached her apartment. As she was making her way there she could feel somebody or well a couple of somebodies following her. She concentrated her hearing on it and heard two heart beats. One of them was steady and the other one was beating rapidly. She listened a bit more and heard how they stepped. Their steps weren't that heavy so it meant that they weren't very heavy. She wondered why they would be following her.

Augustine burned to the ground months ago, because SHIELD stormed in attacked the administrators of the small organization. She remembers fighting the group of agents their lifeless bodies fell to the ground and decorated the floor with their blood. She only stopped when Dr.Jung came running towards her and ordered her to help him escape,but on their way they were cornered and he was taken away. Veronica was shot with some drugs and she was soon weak with the heavy dosage. She was detained and interrogated. They were able to break her from taking orders but she still can't unlock that part of her brain. She still can't remember nor feel emotions.

Focusing back on the task, she decided to make an intresting option. She swiftly turned to her right which lead to a dark alleyway. She stood there and waited for them to come. She could hear their breathing hitch before sprinting. She soon began to run. She knew that they could hear her heals click against the floor. She kicked them off on a near by corner and returned to her running away from them.

"Wait!", a man with an English accent yelled."We just want to talk to you!"he panted. Veronica noticed how his way of running was wrong and that he just placed his foot wrong which made him fall. His companion was clearly more in shape and is used to running like this. He didn't stop when his friend fell, he continued chasing her.

Veronica continued running before jumping on the wall, climbing and sliding in a window. She stepped aside and hid. She saw how he stopped and turned. He tried to hear her footsteps but he couldn't. He spinned and tried to see if she was still around but still nothing. He sighed with defeat and walked towards his fallen friend. She jumped out of the window and crouched when she landed, making no sound of her landing. She was still crouched and quietly followed them. She was curious as to why they were looking for her.

"Erik, you saw her. Maybe her ability is invisibility or, or flying!" Charles exclaimed. He had his hands in his hair and was pacing. He stopped to face his friend, "we need her Erik". Charles was gripping his hair in anticipation, he could feel how powerful this mutant was.

Erik was leaning against the brick wall as he was watching Charles pace back and forth. His eyes followed his friend's every movement. He didn't understand why they needed to travel all the way to Texas just to pick up a girl. They're are plenty of mutants around their area ,but Charles said that she shined the brightest from the rest when he was searching in Cerebro. Erik sighed, "can't you just look for her in your mind?" .

Charles stopped pacing and looked at his talk friend. "You are a genius! How could I have not thought of that?!" Charles exclaimed. Charles placed his index and middle finger from his right hand on the side of his head. He began to search for her. He kinda knew how she looks like and how she thought.

Veronica just watched them carefully. She wouldn't let someone else control her like Dr. Jung would. She positioned herself in a running stance. If they find her, she will run. She doesn't want to hurt anymore people like in the past. How she killed and tortured innocent people just because her superiors demanded her to do it. Her heart clenched at the thoughts of all of her victims screams of pain when she would torture them for information.

She shook her head from all of those thoughts and watched the two men talk but suddenly they stopped. The short one placed his hand against his head and veronica was confused at the action. She furrowed her eyebrows and began to properly observe them. She saw how Erik was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. She could sense that he was a prideful man and that he knew more than what he was letting on.

"You have no idea" a voice said in her mind. Veronica tensed at the sound of his voice. Her heart rate began to pick up in fear of what he was going to do. Sweat began to form on her forehead and she had no idea why.

"You are scared, aren't you?" He asked her in a gentle tone. Scared? She never would have thought of that. In the past showing emotion would have gotten her a beating from her usual guards.

"We are not going to hurt you. We just need your help" he told her. He sounded desperate to Veronica. She wondered why they would need her help. It isn't like she was a hero or anything like that. She knew that she was a killer, a monster. So why would two men spend their time on trying to find her? They must want more than what they are saying, she thought.

"Could you please come out? We can have a civil conversation about this" Charles suggested. Veronica thought about of all of the possibilities of how this can play out. They could drug her and take her to their base where they can experiment on her and torture her, like Augustine or this is an actual call for help. She didn't want to hurt them, but she knew that what she must do to survive. She was confident that her abilities can get her out of a dangerous situation.

While Veronica was having a battle with herself, Erik was curious about what Charles was saying to their little run-away. Erik checked his watch and saw that it was 9:30 am. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Why did they have to travel all the way here? Couldn't they just get someone else?

"She's thinking about it" Charles told him. Erik hummed and slowly began to open his eyes.

"What did you say to her?"he tilted his head to the side as he waited for his friend's response. He saw how Charles was rapping his foot rapidly against the concrete floor. "You saw her memories, didn't You? "

Charles bit his lip and nodded. "She has gone through so much",he said with tears in his eyes,"She was too young to go through all of that pain" his voice cracked. He felt as if it was him that has gone through that. He saw how that man would throw her around like a doll and would torture her on a daily basis. He saw how she reacted to her first kill. Her eyes were filled with guilt and how her hands were painted in blood. Her hands were shaking but that didn't stop her superiors from burning the bodies to a crisp so that they won't be recognizable.

Erik pushed himself from the wall and walked towards Charles. "Is she worth all of this trouble?" He asked lowly just to make sure she wouldn't listen to them if she wa around but what he didn't know were that all of her senses are heighten.

Charles eyes turned hard as he faced his friend."Yes she is"

Erik just put his hands up defensively." Don't get attached to her. She might be our downfall." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall again.

They heard footsteps and they turned to see Veronica there. She was in a red sheath dress and a black coat that shields her from the cold weather. Her hair was down in its natural curls.

"Where's your shoes?" Erik asked her. He remembers seeing her with some black heels as she was running away from them.

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her coat closer to herself. "I took them off so that you guys wouldn't hear me" she walked to where she left her heels. She crouched down to get them and cleaned then before putting them back on.

"So why do you need me?" She asked them. She knew that it was her abilities that they wanted but she didn't know for what. She hoped that it wasn't for killing anyone. She has had enough blood on her hands and she doesn't want to add anymore.

"Why don't we have this conversation somewhere else?" Charles suggested as he placed his hands in his pockets. He was aware of how cold it was so he pulled his jacket closer to him."Have you had breakfast yet?"

She shook her head at his question. Charles clapped his hands and soon began to rub them together. "Good. Let's eat while we talk. Do you mind taking us to the best diner in town?"

"Sure" she agreed as she began to lead them out of the alley and back to the town's view. She crossed the road and began to lead them to a diner called Gloria's which is run by a nice woman named Gloria.

She was in front of them and both Charles and Erik where behind her. Erik walked closer to Charles."How do you know that she isn't leading us to a trap?" Erik lowly whispered to his friend. Erik was suspicious as to why she suddenly agreed to talk to them after the ran away from them.

"I assure you that I'm not. If I wanted you two dead, I would have killed you in that alley" Veronica answered him instead. She didn't look back when she spoke, she simply walked to her destination which was only a block away. She walked past plenty of people. Some greeted her and others simply gave her a look. She is still the new girl in town, even though she's been in town for a couple of months.

"Don't worry my friend. She is not leading us to our death" Charles told his paranoid friend mentally. Charles decided to talk to him through his mind instead if out loud. He doesn't want Erik to offend their new friend any further.

"We are here" Veronica said monotone voice and brought back both Erik and Charles from their mental conversation. She pushed the door opened and a bell chimes signaling the waitress that costumers have entered the diner. All three of them were introduced to the smell of bacon and eggs as they stepped into the restaurant.

Veronica lead them to an empty booth by the window. She slided into her seat and watched as the two men did the same. Both sat in front of her so that they could have her full attention. Before they could speak a waitress in a blue uniform walked towards their table. She was a beautiful blond and was basically labeled as perfection. She greeted them with a smile before speaking.

"Good morning. I'm Isabel and I'll be your waitress. What would you like to drink?" Her southern accent met their ears as she handed them the menu and Veronica couldn't help but smile. Isabel was one of Veronica's friends in this small, little town.

"Thank you, I would like a cup of tea. My friends here would like a cup of coffee and the lady would like -" Charles was ordering for them as he already knew what they wanted but was interrupted by the blond beauty.

"Chocolate milk? Her ususal as always. I'll bring your drinks in a moment" she said as she walked off onto the kitchen to fetch them their drinks.

Veronica observed the people in the restaurant. She saw an elderly couple with their grandchildren eating pancakes and she heard how they spoke about the youngest child's baseball game. His team is supposed to play this afternoon in the baseball field near the restaurant.

She tilted her head when she heard small cries. She focused more in it and heard them whimper out a name of a woman. She closed her eyes to be able to find this person.

Erik and Charles just looked at her, confused with her actions. They saw how her fingers were piercing her skin on the palm of her hand. Erik grabbed her hand and unclenched it. He turned her hand over and saw some blood on her hands.

"Charles, are you sure you still want her?" Erik turned to Charles with a look on his face. Charles sighed to the question that he keeps repeating.

"Yes Erik, I'm sure" Charles ran his hand through his hair.

Veronica suddenly stood up from her seat. "Excuse me" she quickly told them before leaving the place at a fast pace.

Both Erik and Charles also stood up to make sure she didn't run away again. Charles stumbled a bit before gaining his footing again. Erik was ahead of him already. He could see her running towards something. He could tell by how determined she looked while she ran. He wondered what caused this reaction out of her? She was simply sitting there looking at the place before bolting out of the diner.

Sweat began to form on his forehead from how hard he was pushing his body. He quickly took a breath of air before continuing chasing her. He saw that she suddenly stopped and tilted her head to the right.

Erik was so happy that she stopped and soon he stopped beside her.

"Why...why," Erik panted and turned his head to see Charles running towards them"why did you run, again?" He turned to her but she was still.

She began to walk towards an apartment complex. Erik groaned but nonetheless followed her.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked. He doubted that she would answer but he still wanted an answer.

"Someone was crying" Veronica stated as she opened the door and walked in. Erik sighed and followed her, he will not lose her after running after her twice.

The inside was horrendous. The dirty blue wallpaper was falling apart and the lamps on the wall were flickering. There were some dead cockroaches on the carpeted floor and a mouse just ran by. Erik grimaced at the sight, but Veronica wasn't bothered by the sight. She simply continued foward. She walked up the stairs and stopped by a door numbered 205.

She placed her head next to the door and listened. She waved Erik over who had his arms crossed against his chest and was looking at her with a look on his face. He sighed and placed his head against the door.

They both heard a child crying and some angry yelling that came from a male.

Veronica placed her hand against the doorknob and began to heat it up. The knob vegan to change color from its goodish color to a vibrant red. Erik placed his hand on her shoulder making her stop. She turned to look at him.

"Let's try something else and if that doesn't work we go with your plan, alright?" He told her and gently took her hand of the knob. He was lucky that her hand was hit when he touched it.

Both of them backed away from the wall and Erik knocked on the door. The yelling stopped and some harsh whispers were heard. The door was yanked opened and both were met with a raggedy man. He was wearing a white tank-top with jeans and some old shoes. He had stains on his shirt and his long, dirty blonde hair was messy and his breath smelled of alcohol. In the background was a small boy no older than 4 looking quite dirty and scared. Tears were running down his face.

"What do you two want?" The man slurred. He held on to the door so thay he could stay up.

Veronica quickly put to use her acting skills that Augustine made her do. She grabbed onto Erik' s arm and put her head on his shoulder. Erik was startled with this but didn't physically react to this. He knew want she was doing and just followed her act.

"Sorry to bother you, it's just that my husband and I heard somebody crying. We were just worried if somebody was hurt" Veronica gave the man a convincing smile, but the man didn't seem to care.

"Look here girlie, I know that you are new to town so let me tell you some town rules", the man took some steps foward towards them. "Mind your damn business!" He pointed at them. He was about to return inside but Veronica grabbed him by the shoulder. The man instantly turned, ready to give her a lesson but her hand began to heat up, not enough for him to feel any severe pain.

Veronica gave him a threatening smile. Her brown eyes are turning vibrant red with anger.. Her iris were becoming slits as she stared longer into the intoxicated man. Her teeth became into sharp shards that could easily rip someone's throat out.

"If you dare lay a hand on that child again, I'll come and rip your throat out with my teeth." Her voice turned deep when she threaten the scared man. His eyes were bulging from his head and nodded ferociously.

Erik stood by the sidelines and was impressed with how she handled the situation, but a part of him couldn't help but think how stupid she is being.

Veronica's face returned to normal."Just so that you won't forget" she grabbed the man by the neck and heated up her hand.

The man yelled in pain. The heat was melting his skin, smoke was coming out from the contact. She pulled her hand away from his neck and a pink, bloody mark was left behind.

The man grabbed his neck and slided down the floor. He tried to get his breath back but seemed to struggle.

The brunette ignored the man and stepped inside the apartment. She was soon met with the smell of shit and mold. The dirty dishes in the sink were overflowing and there was bottles of alcohol all over the floor. She paid attention to the scared child observing her.

She slowly walks up to the little boy, she holds her hands up to show the kid that she's not going to hurt him. She crouched when she was directly inform of him. The kid pressed himself against the wall when he saw her getting closer but relaxed when he saw that she wasn't doing anything.

The little boy was blonde with crystal-blue eyes. He was too skinny for his age. She saw bruises on the boys arms and fresh handprints on his pale skin.

Anger filled the twenty-four year old woman. She called herself down before she scared the kid.

"Hey kid" she smiled to the small child," I'm Veronica, what's your name?"

"My-my name is Ja-james" James stuttered. His hands were slightly shaking, scared of meeting someone new.

Veronica didn't need to listen that much to the kid's heartbeat to know that he was scared. It was practically beating out of his chest.

"Do you have anybody else that can take care of you? An aunt, grandma, uncle?" She asked him. She didn't want to leave him with the abusive father.

"Um... my grandma lives down the road" he suggested. He smiled at the thought of his grandma. Veronica took it as a sign that this woman was nothing like the man crying outside the door.

"Okay, I want you to pack some stuff and go to her house, Okay? " Veronica stood up from the crouched position. She held her hand out for James to grab. He hesitantly took it and took her to his room.

Erik waited outside and watched the man pass out as soon as Veronica went inside the apartment.

"Erik?" A voice in Erik s mind said. Erik stood straighter at the sound of Charles voice.

"Where are you?" Erik asked him. He knew that Charles wasn't that far behind them.

"Back at the diner. I lost sight from the both of you" Charles replied as he took a sip from his tea that he ordered.

Erik chuckled at that. Veronica soon came out with James holding a little suitcase.

"What are you going to do?" He asked the brunette. He didn't want to take care of a kid right now. What was she thinking?, he thought to himself.

"I'm going to take James to his grandmother's house" she said as she began to walk out of the apartment complex. He followed them a moment later. He walked behind them and observed how careful she was with the child. He waited when the two of them arrived to Jame's grandmother's house. He watched Veronica interact with the elderly woman. The old woman looked as if she was about to burst into tears. She,surprisingly, hugged the young mutant. Veronica seemed awkward in the embrace, Erik chuckled at the sight.

Veronica soon made her way to Erik and they began to make their way to the diner, where Charles was waiting for them.

The walk there was silent but not awkward. They seem to be comfortable in the silence, besides the town noise.

They both entered the diner and were met with an upset Charles. His eyebrows were furrowed and a frown was on his face. Veronica wanted to laugh at the sight but decided that it wasn't appropriate to do so. The two of them shared a booth in front of Charles. They sat there in an awkward silence.

"Where did you go?" Charles finally asked after a minute or two. Veronica looked up when she heard him direct the question towards her.

"I heard a child cry so I followed the noise. It led me to an apartment complex." Veronica answered. She fiddled with her fingers and didn't look directly towards Charles when she spoke.

"You left because you heard a child cry?"

Veronica shrugged at that,"I don't like people crying"

Erik sunk further onto the booth and crossed his arms with a sly smile on his face,"Well this is going to be intresting".


	4. Memories

"So" Charles started as he took a sip of his tea,"I'm curious, what do you do for a living?"

Veronica bit her lip and looked at her hands."Um... I'm a dancer" she said as she looked up to answer him. She honestly didn't like her job, but she has no further education than 5th grade. The only thing that Augustine has taught her are how to use weapons, her body and how to kill. All of the necessary requirements for them to teach her. They had a personal trainer for her to practice with. She wasn's neccessarly the most kindest of souls, but she taught her how to survive in a mans world. She was taught to use everything to her advantage, even her own beauty. The doctor was able to make a serum that would take her powers away for a temporary of time. They pushed her limits to the test when they locked her in a room as it was quickly flooding with water. Veronica almost shivered at the thought of that dreadful day.

"A dancer?" Erik asked as he turned to look at her," I would have thought that you were a mercenary or a thief" Erik commented as the waitress came by with their food and drinks. Veronica came back from memory lane when she heard Erik speak. She turned to him in order for her to speak to him. A trait that was forced on her. Whenever she looked down or away from her superiors, she would be badly beaten until she learned her lesson.

"I dont want to hurt people anymore, so I decided to get a job that didn't require for me to harm someone " Veronica explained as she placed a piece of egg in her mouth. She still wasn't used to this type of food. Her usual meals at the institution were bland and minimum. They would always give her this sort of thick mixture of vile ingredients.

"That's reasonable." Charles said as he began to eat his food,"when's your next show, if you don't mind me asking?" Charles was completly clueless at to what she hinted at, but Erik had a general idea as to what she meant by that. Erik felt dissapointed that she wasnt using her powers to her full potential, instead she was just living a mundane life.

"Tonight" Veronica had a tight smile on her face as she responded. "It will be my last one if I accept your offer" she said as she drank her chocolate milk. Chocolate is one of the most delicious treat she has ever tasted. She vaguely remembers tasting this as a kid, but it has been more than a decade since she has done that.

"Right" Charles said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin before he began to explain,"Erik and I are starting a team of mutants to help us fight against someone that is a threat to all of us. We were wondering if you could join us in this fight. We can really use your skill set and abilities" Charles said with a hopeful look on his face as he looked at Veronica.

"You do realize what you're asking right?" Veronica said as she bit her lip and began to think of all of the possible outcomes from this. She could end up being locked up and she doesn't want that to happen again. She could tell that Charles was completly new to this due to his optimism. People that have done previous jobs like this don't seem as chipper as him. Erik on the other hand has done some cruel things to those that have caused pain to others and to get information on Sebastian Shaw, the man that has killed his mother.

"I know and I'm sorry for this, but we can really use your help" Charles said as he gave a her a pleading look as he held his hands together. This was their first mutant that they were picking up and Charles was determined it convincing her to come with them. He knew that she didn't have anything or anyone of importance that lived with her or anywhere in the world. He just hoped that she used her potential in something beneficial instead of wasting it away in a small town like this.

"Do you really? You could have gone to anyone else, but you chose me. why?" she asked as she crossed her arms against her chest. Erik smirked at her attitude. He could tell that she would make things interesting with them if she agreed to go with them. Erik hoped that his trip to this small town wasn't for nothing.

"From what I've seen, you have so much power. Power that I have never seen before. Power that no one would guess of having" Charles expressed as he looked at her with admiration. He didn't know the extent of her powers, but that's what made her fascinating. He imagined all of the possible things she could do with her abilities. He could feel his excitement get the best of him so he decided to calm down. He also began to realise all of the havoc she could cause. Charles gulped at the thought. He really wants her to come, so that nothing like that happens.

Erik chuckled at his friend's excitement before he turned to the girl. She looked at him with an expecting look on her face. She was wondering as to what the man next to her would say to her in order for her to go with them. From what she could tell, Erik was proud of being a mutant, something that she still hasn't achieve.

"I can tell that you've been powerless before", Erik began as he watched her face turn stoic. He knew that he has hit a nerve by saying that. "Don't you want to feel power running through your veins? Power strong enough to get vengeance on those who has crossed you?" he said as he got closer to her. She gulped and looked at him with those large brown eyes of hers. He could see rage begin to brew in her. Rage that hasn't been out in months. Months full of her being silent and careful. She could feel the monster within her stir at his comment. Stir in excitement at the thought of bringing all those that have caused her pain to their knees. To have them begging her for death when she's done with them.

Charles watched them with a careful eye. He was beginning to see the type of reaction that Erik could rise from a person full of hurt and revenge. Two emotions that are dangerous once they are let loose. Charles bit his lip and let Erik convince her of coming with them. Even though it's not right, Charles wasn't going to let her loose control in order to get revenge, because he knew that there were some truth in his words. He could see the type of person she could turn to be if she was influanced negatively.

"Instead of being that scared little girl, you could be someone that will send fear run through a persons veins when they hear your name... You could be a goddess," Erik told her with mischief in his eyes. He could see her think of his words. From how Charles described her, he could use her to get revenge on the man that has caused him all of his pain.

Veronica stood silent and listened to his words. She could get all those involved in that damn organization and get her revenge on them. She could make sure that they don't get any more innocent mutants. She could make sure that they don't hurt anyone anymore- so that they wouldn't hurt her. She bit her lip as she thought of all of the things she could do to them. All of the procedures that they have preformed on her.

She looked at Erik in the eyes and saw nothing but the truth. She bit her lip and looked down before looking at both Erik and Charles. She hoped that this was the right decision. She didn't want this to come back and bite her in the ass.

"Fine", she sighed before she turned to look at the window," ill join your little team of heroes" she remarked as she turned to face them. Both men were content with her answer. They knew that she will be a good addition to the team they are putting together. A team that would help defend the world against Shaw.


End file.
